


Just Lay Back

by soft_sweethearts



Series: Hogwarts Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, jingyeom - Freeform, this whole thing is just cheesy and gross tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_sweethearts/pseuds/soft_sweethearts
Summary: Baths are supposed to be relaxing. Too bad that word is not in Park Jinyoung's vocabulary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/gifts).



It wasn't getting Yugyeom to take a bath with him that was hard. It was resisting the urge to run his hands along the expanse of his smooth skin, trying not to stumble over his words, and well, something else that he’d rather not mention.

It was never hard to convince Yugyeom of anything, really. Whether it was secret trips around the castle, or sneaking into each other’s commons, he was down for it all. So Jinyoung thought that taking him into the prefects bathroom for a small dip would be no big deal. And it wasn't, not to Yugyeom anyway. But to Jinyoung it was all he could do to not devour his boyfriend right then and there.

The idea had come to Jinyoung earlier that day. Yugyeom had found him in the greenhouse after finishing quidditch practice, drenched in sweat. So, rather than letting his giant of a boyfriend kiss him in greeting, Jinyoung back peddled to the corner of the greenhouse and refused to take one step forward until Yugyeom washed up. Of course, the younger boy had let loose a string of complaints, but Jinyoung wouldn't budge. Somewhere between Yugyeom telling Jinyoung that he was being ‘so unfair’ and ‘hurting his feelings’ Yugyeom suddenly paused, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Jinyoungie.” He cooed, “Why don't we take a bath together?”

Jinyoung snorted. “In the house bathrooms? Where anyone could just walk in and see us? Forget it. Also, who said you could call me Jinyoungie?”

“You're so mean.” Yugyeom pouted but didn't step closer. “I'll go take a shower and meet you in your commons later then. What's the answer to the new riddle?”

“I'll just open the door for you from the inside.” Jinyoung told him. “You're technically not even allowed in so I don’t think you need to draw more attention to yourself than necessary.”

Yugyeom nodded in agreement. “So what time should I come?”

“After I get you off, of course.” Jinyoung teased, cringing a little at his distasteful joke. “Anyway, show up around 11:00, okay? Since we have exams tomorrow everyone will be asleep by then.”

Yugyeom pretend like he didn't hear Jinyoung’s comment and stepped closer to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the forehead before he had time to object. “I'll see you then….then?”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Yeah, then then.”

Yugyeom crinkled his nose in an expression Jinyoung swore he didn't find cute, before turning on his heel and exiting the greenhouse. Jinyoung let himself relax against the wall behind him as he considered tonight’s possibilities. Of course they could do what they usually did, make out like the gross teenagers they were until their lips were red and raw and Yugyeom begun whining about how Jinyoung shouldn't stop kissing him once he finally pulled away. They could also sneak out, wandering around the castle at night just to get a rush, although they'd never gotten away with it. Maybe they could actually study together for once, but Jinyoung knew that Yugyeom would find some way to distract him from the task. 

He considered Yugyeom’s earlier suggestion. A bath would be nice if: a. both of them could even fit, and b. they wouldn't get caught, both of which Jinyoung knew were impossible in either of their commons. 

He sighed as he remembered that he still had to roam the castle for any first years lost on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Why they would be lost this late in the year was beyond him, but it was still his job as a prefect, and he wasn't too keen on losing the position. It might be a hassle occasionally when he had to separate a pair of overly-excited sixth years or answer the same question ten times during a tour, but he had to admit that the benefits were nice. Not only did he get more freedom and responsibility than the other students, but he was also granted access to some restricted areas of the castle and - ohmygod. The prefect’s bathroom, he had completely forgotten. He had mainly avoided the room after a rather suggestive (read: extremely detailed) story Jaebum had told involving him and Youngjae last Valentine’s Day. Jinyoung cringed at the thought. Jaebum may be his best friend but every word out of his mouth was always too much information. Even so, sneaking Yugyeom into the room with him didn’t sound half bad.

Once he was back in the Ravenclaw commons, Jinyoung began to feel extremely anxious. It wasn’t that a bath was that big of a deal, they had seen each other with nothing on plenty of times before, but something about this felt so much more _intimate_ , and it was filling Jinyoung with nerves. 

He paced around the room for what felt like an eternity, picking up books just to put them back a second later, earning himself some confused looks from the others in the common room. He looked into mirror after mirror, fixing his hair each time only to shake it out and mess it up again. 

He had almost calmed down when he realized that he had completely forgotten the new password to the bathroom. His anxiety spiked as he racked his brain trying to remember it. Jinyoung groaned as he weighed his options, all of them looking poor. He could ask Jaebum, but he was likely to run into Yugyeom if he went to the Slytherin commons to look for his friend, and besides, Jaebum would _know_. He could ditch the idea all together, save himself the worry he was currently feeling by switching out a bath for something more casual, but the thought of relaxing with his boyfriend was too good to pass up. So, he resolved to ask Mark, hoping the older boy wouldn’t ask too many questions and end up seeing right through him. 

He found Mark upstairs, sitting up in bed and reading what appeared to be a book on Herbology. The room was empty, save for him, and Jinyoung breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight. He sat down next to the other boy, the mattress giving a bit under his weight and causing Mark to look up. Noticing Jinyoung’s disheveled state, a look of concern crossed his face. “Hey Jinyoung, you look stressed. You studying hard?” He questioned.

Jinyoung nodded. “Yep, all afternoon.” Lies. “Mark, do you ever just forget things?”

“Which subject are you blanking on?” Mark asked, already reaching over to grab his other textbooks.

Jinyoung held up his hands. “No no, not like that, just little things, like the day of the week or passwords to rooms.”

Mark shrugged. “Sometimes. Good thing you don’t have to memorize riddles though, right?”

“Not all of the rooms are locked with riddles.” Jinyoung replied, hoping he was being nonchalant enough.

“Trying to sneak into another house?” Mark joked. “Sorry, but I can’t help you there.”

“I meant a room I’m actually permitted to enter.” Jinyoung explained.

“Like the prefect’s bathroom?” Bingo.

“Not what I was thinking of, but now that you mention it I don’t remember the password to that either.” Jinyoung lied.

“It’s rose petals.” Mark told him. “So what room were you talking about?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “Can’t remember.”

He spent the remainder of his time until Yugyeom arrived sitting in the common room, pretending to study, making sure to scribble something down every once in awhile so it wasn’t obvious that he was doing nothing of the sort. Once 11:00 rolled around, Jinyoung couldn’t tell if the knots in his stomach were from excitement or a need to throw up. Everyone else had already gone to sleep, so Jinyoung treaded lightly over to the door. Once he heard a soft knock, Jinyoung cracked it open as silently as possible and slipped through to meet his boyfriend on the other side. Yugyeom let out a small yelp of surprise as Jinyoung kissed him in greeting. 

“Well hello to you too.” Yugyeom responded breathlessly.

“I have a surprise for you.” Jinyoung told him, nervous anticipation filling him to the brim.

Jinyoung led the way, and Yugyeom followed without question until they arrived at the door. “Okay, I have no idea where we are.” He admitted.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “That's why it's a surprise.” The other boy gave him a confused look, to which Jinyoung simply shrugged in response and whispered, “Rose petals,” causing the door to swing open. Jinyoung led Yugyeom into the room and closed the door softly behind them. He watched as Yugyeom took in the room in awe. His jaw hung open as he scanned each inch of the bathroom, his eyes finally falling on the giant tub in the center. Jinyoung began undoing his robe as Yugyeom’s eyes redirected back to him. “Jinyoung, what are you-” He began, but the older boy cut him off.

“Yugyeomie, why don’t we take a bath together?”

If it were physically possible for Yugyeom’s gape to get any wider, it would’ve. Instead, he just stood in stunned silence. Jinyoung smiled to himself at his little victory. He loved having Yugyeom wrapped around his finger, and this instance was no exception. Jinyoung continued to stare expectantly at his tongue-tied boyfriend, prepared for the string of begging words and stutters that’d soon emerge from behind his lips. What he wasn't prepared for, though, was for Yugyeom to roll his eyes in annoyance. “Wait, seriously?” He complained. “Then what did I shower earlier for?”

Jinyoung let an offended expression cross his visage before sucking in a sharp breath. “Kim Yugyeom, you are actually the worst.”

Yugyeom giggled and stepped closer, pulling Jinyoung’s robe the rest of the way off as he began to feather kisses down the column of his boyfriend’s throat. “You love me anyway though.”

“Who ever said that?” Jinyoung teased, beginning to help the younger boy undress as well, enjoying the airy sigh that came from Yugyeom’s lips as the robe was slipped off his shoulders.

Yugyeom shrugged the article completely off and kicked it aside. “I believe you did, hyung.”

Jinyoung lifted Yugyeom’s head to plant a quick peck on to his forehead. “I don’t remember anything of the sort.” Yugyeom hit his chest lightly, in protest of the comment or the kiss, Jinyoung didn’t know. Jinyoung simply laughed and separated himself from the boy, heading towards the bath and twisting the tap closest to them. A mixture of pink foam and water begin to fill the basin at a quick rate, the heat radiating off of it already warming Jinyoung’s skin. It only took a matter of seconds for the water to reach the top. Jinyoung slipped in slowly, sighing happily as the warmth enveloped him. He looked over his shoulder at Yugyeom, still standing and simply watching. “Is everything alright?” Jinyoung questioned. “You’re not still mad about the shower thing, are you?”

“You’re beautiful.” Yugyeom blurted out, and Jinyoung felt every word in his mouth disappear. His first instinct was to tease Yugyeom back, but the younger boy had said the compliment so genuinely and he couldn’t ruin that. Instead, he let the words hang between them, content to bask in the glow of the sweet syllables. But as Yugyeom began to shrink into himself he quickly realized that was a mistake. 

“Join me?” Jinyoung requested, not knowing what else to say. Yugyeom nodded and seconds later he was slipping in besides Jinyoung, the pink tones in the water complimenting that in his cheeks. His expression remained bashful as he turned around and seemed to be looking anywhere but at Jinyoung. “Hey Yugyeom-ah.” Jinyoung chimed, causing Yugyeom to turn back around. As soon as Jinyoung saw Yugyeom’s face, he splashed the water, foam and all, directly at his boyfriend, eliciting a high-pitched whine from his throat. 

“You're the worst!” Yugyeom splashed water back at him, bursting into a fit of giggles when the pink foam clung onto Jinyoung’s hair and eyelashes. “I think this is a good look on you, hyung.” Jinyoung shook out his hair, making sure that Yugyeom got caught in the crossfires.

“Gross, you're like a dog.” Yugyeom told him. 

“A beautiful dog?” Jinyoung teased.

Yugyeom’s face resorted back to it’s previous red tones. “You're not funny.” He mumbled. “I really meant it.”

Jinyoung paled, not knowing how to respond without making a further ass of himself. He moved closer to Yugyeom, cradling the younger boy’s head in his hand. “I was just surprised, that's all.” He explained, tracing his fingers lightly over Yugyeom’s skin in an act he hoped was at least quasi-comforting. The other boy relaxed a bit but Jinyoung could still feel the tension that he had caused. “I'm sorry.” He brought his mouth to Yugyeom’s, kissing him lightly. “Let me make it up to you?”

Yugyeom finally relaxed into Jinyoung’s touch and Jinyoung tried to subdue the swell of happiness that filled his chest at the action. He began at Yugyeom’s forehead, pushing his hair back and kissing the newly exposed skin. He moved onto the bridge of Yugyeom’s nose, mumbling compliments between pecks. “You always look like such a prince, Yugyeomie.” He trailed kisses down Yugyeom’s jawline next, appreciating the whimper he received when his lips pressed down on the junction between his jaw and neck. “You're so so gorgeous.” His lips reached Yugyeom’s neck. “I'm so lucky that you're mine.” He continued on, whispering the sweetest nothings he could muster into every inch of Yugyeom’s skin, making sure to worship each inch of the other boy. “You’re wonderful,” into his collarbones, “You make me so happy,” ghosting over his shoulder blades, “I love you,” on his lips. 

“You’re such a sap.” Yugyeom told him, smiling into the kiss. 

“Is that any way to talk to your hyung?” Jinyoung questioned.

“Nope, it's a way to talk to my _boyfriend_.” Yugyeom’s cheesy grin made Jinyoung want to sink under the water in order to hide his red cheeks. Instead, he opted to wade over to the side of the tub where his clothes were sitting and grab his wand from underneath them and whispering a spell under his breath to extinguish the candles around them. He could hear Yugyeom whine from the other side of the bath. “Hyung, that’s not nice.”

Jinyoung chuckled and moved back over towards him. “Who ever said I was nice?”

“I don't like not seeing you. Why'd you even turn off the lights?”

“So I wouldn't have to see your face, of course.”

“And to think that a second ago you were practically worshipping it.” Jinyoung began to hear small splashes coming from where Yugyeom was and prayed that the younger boy wasn’t doing what he thought he was doing. Luck did not seem to be on Jinyoung’s side though, as a second later he heard a whisper of “Lumos” and light began to play over the water’s surface, and more importantly, Jinyoung’s red face. Even in the dim light, Jinyoung could see Yugyeom begin to giggle and he quickly reached for his own wand, all but shouting ‘Nox’ back and stealing the light away once again. “You were hiding a blush!” Yugyeom proclaimed as if both he and Jinyoung weren’t already aware of the fact. 

“Shut up.” Jinyoung mumbled, putting on an intimidating face but soon realizing that it was pointless in the dark.

“I can not believe that you got flustered just from me calling you my _boyfriend_.” Yugyeom articulated the last word agonizingly slowly, as if each second spent saying it would unravel Jinyoung more and more. He was wrong, of course. Jinyoung was a rock. A super cool and resilient rock. One whose face certainly didn’t heat up at the mention of something as simple as being someone’s boyfriend.

“I said shut up.” Jinyoung whined, willing the butterflies in his stomach to _knock that off right now_. 

He couldn’t see Yugyeom, but he was sure the other boy was smirking as he responded, “Make me.”

So he moved forward, attempting to catch Yugyeom’s lips with his own, but instead missing and landing on his chin. Yugyeom chuckled as he relit the candles and kissed Jinyoung back with far more accuracy than the latter. Jinyoung pressed a hand to the other boys chest and threaded the other in his hair as he pulled away slowly. “You know what, Yugyeomie? We’re breaking so many rules right now but it’s worth it to have you all to myself like this.” 

Yugyeom’s face turned a violent shade of crimson at the comment and hit Jinyoung’s chest in protest. It didn’t go unnoticed that he did it the way Jackson always instructed them to, away from the heart. “You can’t just say things like that.” He complained.

“But look,” Jinyoung pointed out. “Now you’re the one who’s flustered.”

“Maybe it’s because I have a very rude _boyfriend_.”

“Who thinks you look _gorgeous_ right now.”

“You know, I would appreciate it if my _boyfriend_ could take it down a notch.”

“Too bad, you’re too _perfect_ for me not to talk about.”

“I think the same exact thing, _boyfriend_.”

“Listen Yugyeom, you only have one word in your arsenal and I have well over a hundred. Just give it up.”

Yugyeom laughed and leaned into the other boy. “I’d be alright if you called me the other hundred too.”

“Yeah right.” Jinyoung scoffed. “I don't have that kind of time.” He turned Yugyeom around gently by the shoulders so the other boy’s back was flush with his chest and draped his arms over his shoulders. Yugyeom happily accepted the new position and nestled further into Jinyoung’s hold. 

“Hey Jinyoungie?” Yugyeom piped up.

“Mm?”

“You mean a lot to me.” Yugyeom leaned his head back to look at Jinyoung as he said the words, a warm smile gracing his features. “I know I tease you a lot, but you really mean the world to me and I hope you know that.”

Jinyoung brought his head down to Yugyeom’s and let a happy sigh escape his lips. “You have no idea how much I think about you. Do you remember the letters I sent you last summer when I was with Jaebum?” Yugyeom nodded. “Well, right near his parent’s house there was this ice cream shop, and every single day I would see some kid with a chocolate shake. And it’s fucking stupid, because they were just kids with ice cream, but I couldn’t walk past there without thinking of you.” Jinyoung could feel his chest rumble with a giggle from Yugyeom. “I bought so many chocolate shakes, Gyeomie, so so many.”

Yugyeom was in a full out fit of giggles now. “Jinyoung, you don’t even like chocolate shakes.”

Jinyoung threw his hands up, bringing with them a rise of water that Yugyeom attempted to feebly block from his face. “I know!”

“Then why’d you drink so many, you dummy?”

“Because they tasted like your lips.” Jinyoung braced himself for the complaints he was sure to hear from Yugyeom at the cringey comment, but surprisingly the other boy remained calm. Yugyeom turned around so he was facing Jinyoung once again, his eyes soft and lips parted.

“Jinyoung, kiss me again.”

Before Jinyoung could even move, Yugyeom had beaten him to it, pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s with purpose. Jinyoung smiled into the kiss and brought the other boy closer, cradling his head lightly and running his fingers through the soft hair atop it. Yugyeom sighed happily against his mouth and Jinyoung found himself wondering how he got so lucky as to be where he was right now. After a minute Yugyeom pulled away, a smile on his face that Jinyoung suspected wasn’t as sweet as it appeared. “So was that better than those shakes?”

Jinyoung chuckled. “So so much better.”

Yugyeom smiled back at him and resettled back into his previous position. “So tell me more about how much you missed me.”

“You just completely ruined it.” Jinyoung sighed.

“Well of course I missed you too, hyung!” Yugyeom insisted. “Youngjae and I threw a pity party. An actual pity _party_.”

“Inviting Bambam over doesn't make it a party.”

“It totally does.” Yugyeom huffed. “Anyway, we mourned for you and Jaebum.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “But we didn't die?”

“You were dead to me.”

Jinyoung sighed loudly, causing Yugyeom to giggle in response. Jinyoung took a second to take in the boy in front of him. Sometimes he honestly found himself wondering how they had worked out. They had butted heads when they first met, Yugyeom never missing an opportunity to make fun of Jinyoung, and Jinyoung never missing an opportunity to bite back. 

He supposed things had changed last winter. They had been on a trip to Hogsmeade and Jinyoung had escaped to a nearby clearing after Jackson and Jaebum began an eating contest that he did not want to be roped into. Jinyoung had been expecting to find some peace and quiet, but rather he found Yugyeom scattering the snow on the ground frantically. As he stepped closer he thought he could hear sobs coming from the boy, and his suspicions were confirmed once he stepped on a branch, causing Yugyeom to whip his head around, his eyes far too red to be simply because of the cold. The younger boy had quickly wiped away his tears and attempted to form a composed expression, but both knew that Jinyoung had already saw.

“Are you alright?” Jinyoung had asked, a dumb question now that he reflected on it. Yugyeom nodded, assuring him that everything was okay, and Jinyoung didn’t buy it for a second. “It’s okay, you can tell me. I won’t make fun of you, I promise.”

“I lost something.” Yugyeom finally admitted.

“What is it? I’m sure we can find it if we both look.”

Yugyeom had promptly refused to tell him what it was he had lost for a good ten minutes, looking around as if the object in question would pop up out of nowhere. Jinyoung didn’t let up, continuing to ask again and again and making clear that he couldn’t help if he didn’t know what it was they were supposed to be looking for. After Jinyoung had finally wore him down, Yugyeom sighed in defeat. “Remember that enchanted compass you gave to me my first year when I kept getting lost? It’s stupid, but once it broke I still kept the needle as a good luck charm. And I know it’s lame, and I know I shouldn’t carry it around because it’s tiny and can get lost so so easily. And I honestly don’t know why I carry it around. And you probably think I’m so dumb now for doing so, but I haven’t gotten lost since, and it’s grown on me, and I just really really need to find it. You can go ahead and laugh at me if you want, but it’s important to me.”

Jinyoung didn’t laugh, couldn’t laugh, couldn’t do anything but stand there in stunned silence before moving over to Yugyeom and lifting him up off of the ground. “If it means that much to you then I’ll make you another, and you can keep the whole thing this time.” He promised. “For now, let’s get you inside. You’ll get hypothermia if you keep digging around in the snow.”

The grateful smile that Yugyeom had given him made Jinyoung feel completely warm, despite being out in the bitter cold. And afterwards when Jinyoung had bought Yugyeom a hot chocolate in an effort to cheer him up and the other boy’s face had lit up in a way Jinyoung had never gotten to witness before due to their constant bickering. He wanted nothing more than to keep the other boy smiling forever.

A quick nudge from Yugyeom brought Jinyoung back to reality. “What are you thinking about?” He hummed.

“You.”

“Yah, you're so cheesy today!” Yugyeom protested, but Jinyoung still caught the smile gracing the other’s lips.

“You want to talk about cheesy?” Jinyoung challenged “What about last Valentine's Day when you-” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth and a shriek echoing off the walls that sounded almost inhuman. Jinyoung chuckled as he saw the mermaid in the painting across from them cover her ears at the sound.

“Don't talk about that!” Yugyeom hissed.

Jinyoung titled his head in mock-confusion. “Why are you so embarrassed? We’re the only ones here.”

“Still,” Yugyeom whined. “I don't like it.”

“You didn't seem to mind when I had my mouth around your-”

Yugyeom cut him off loudly. “Stop stop stop.”

“Okay okay.” Jinyoung laughed. “I'm done.”

“Good.” Yugyeom huffed, a pout now on his lips.

“You look cute when you're flustered.” Jinyoung teased. The pout grew.

Yugyeom glared down at him. “You look cute when you're not talking.”

Jinyoung put his hand over his heart, looking up at Yugyeom dramatically. “I'm positively wounded, Yugyeomie.” He kept his hand in place as he backed away slowly. “I guess I just won't talk anymore.”

Yugyeom leaned forward in an attempt to close the newly formed distance, but Jinyoung backed away again. “What are you doing?” Yugyeom asked. Jinyoung simply smiled and pointed to his mouth, firmly shut. “Jinyoung, come on.” He whined, getting a head shake in response. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.” Still no response. “You look so so cute when you're talking.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Like super cute, extraordinarily cute, the cutest, cuter than like ten puppies, so cute that I-” Jinyoung cut him off by kissing him again. Yugyeom laughed as he pulled away. “I guess I'm the one who needs to shut up now.”

Jinyoung smiled. “Well neither of us can talk if we keep kissing.”

“What are you implying?”

“That we do exactly that.”

Yugyeom giggled as he moved in to capture Jinyoung’s lips again and again. Jinyoung pulled the other boy closer, seconds turning into minutes turning into what seemed like hours, only pulling away once he felt Yugyeom begin to shiver. He sat the younger boy at the edge of the bath, giving him another quick kiss before getting out himself. Jinyoung grabbed a towel and draped it over Yugyeom’s shoulders, rubbing it quickly over his skin to warm it up. “Hey, Jinyoungie?” He piped up.

“Mm?”

“You're sweet.” 

Jinyoung hit his arm lightly, the blow lessened even more through the towel. “Leave me alone.”

Jinyoung ended up walking Yugyeom back to his commons. Only because the other boy was younger and because he had to as a prefect, certainly not because he wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend, and _definitely_ not because he was hoping for something as lame as a goodbye kiss. Once they reached the door, Yugyeom turned towards Jinyoung, offering him a small smile before whispering his password, kissing him quickly, and slipping into the Slytherin common room without a sound.

Jinyoung tried to tell himself that he wasn't positively giddy at the residing feeling of Yugyeom’s lips on his, but no amount of convincing could tug down the smile on his lips. That smile remained on until he went back into the Ravenclaw commons to see Mark casually sitting in the common room, reading. “Jinyoung-ah, your hair is wet.” He pointed out, not even looking up to confirm his suspicion.

“How did you-?” He began, Mark cutting him off with a laugh.

“You were pretty obvious earlier when asking for the password to the bathroom”

Jinyoung groaned, the pitch of Mark’s laugh only increasing in response. He stomped upstairs as he made a mental note to be more subtle.

If he also made one to take baths with Yugyeom more often, then nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, this is the first thing I've completed in over two years so I apologize if I'm a bit rusty! As much as Jingyeom give me a hard time, I really love these two and I'm glad that I could write about them even if it is hella cheesy. If you want to yell at me or with me about Jingyeom then you can do so on my tumblr @sunshine-stans. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
